Ivy Fox
Ivy Fox is the main protagonist of the ToonTopia series. She's an outgoing, upbeat person and leader of her group with Paula Fox, The GFTC Fox and Foxy. In the series, she hangs out with her best friend and roommate, Sophie the Otter. Apperance Ivy is a female fox. She's pretty much pure green, but her muzzle, paws and the inside of her ears are a light shade of grey with light red eyes. She sometimes stands on all fours, but mostly stands on two. She has three fingers and three toes. Age:10-11 in most ToonTopia films and her appearances, 8-9 in "Ivy and Company"(She stops aging at 11, and stays like that forever, like her life is on a floating timeline.). Personality An upbeat, outgoing extrovert, fox, Ivy tries to be the best she could be every day. Despite acting childish sometimes, she really cares about her friends. Friends/Allies Sophie Otter, GIR, Manic the Hedgehog(Boyfriend), Rayman, Bubsy, Max Goof, Parappa, Pinto, Bridgette Rappa, My Melody, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, The GFTC Fox, Dotty Dog, Montgomery Moose, Zipper Cat, Bingo Beaver, Woolma Lamb, Portia Porcupine, Bugsly Kitten, Rufus the Dog, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Butter Otter, PJ Berri, Katy Kat, Sunny Funny, Matt Major, Paula Fox(Sometimes), Hello Kitty, Tuxcedo Sam, Chip, Grinder, Catnip(Sometimes), Patter Hoperabbit, Bobby Bear, Skippy Squirrel, Fanny Fox(Sometimes), Blinky Bill, Shifty Dingo, Daisy Dingo(Sometimes), Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Puzzle Popple, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, Putter Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Potato Chip Popple(Sometimes), Punkster Popple, Punkity Popple(Most of the time), Oscar the Lizard, Harchi Hyena, Buck the Vulture, Popy the Fox(Sometimes), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Twilight Sparkle, Rude Dog, Sagwa Maio, Dongwa Maio, Sheegwa Maio, K.O., Mabel Pines, Dib Membrane, Ami Onkuni, Dendy, Lincoln Loud, Yumi Yoshimura, Puppycorn, Unikitty, Dr.Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Rad, Enid, Carol, Treecko, Pikachu, Vulpix, Harmony the Hedgehog, Dibtwo, Lammy Lamb, B-Dawg, Budderball, Buddha, Mudbud, Rosebud, Ruby, Garnet, Sahppie, Luna, Luea, Labra, Lapis, Peridot, King, Rosa, Granite, Tour, Nix, Amelie, Kris, Io, Topaz, Alex, Brownie, Flora, Jasper, Nephrite, Apua, Angela, Ryl, Milky, Charlotte, Rald, Kaiya, Kohaku, Sango, Peridot, Titana, Opal, Rin, Yuku, Larimar, Chite and Tata. Eneimes Lord Boxman, Julie Hinikawa, Fink, Professor Venomous, Lil, Rammy, Gaster, Master Frown, Danny Dingo, Madame Mousey, The Hallowen Hound, Eggman, Dian, Diana, Coal, The GFTC Wolf, Little Bits, Discord, Azrael (The Smurfs), Ootsie & Bootsie Snootie, Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry), The Blue Aardvark (from The Ant and the Aardvark), Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar), Dark End (Stitch! anime), The Antitoons (from Rayman 1), Sheldon J. Plankton, King Bowser Koopa, The Nixels, Major Nixel, King Nixel, Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang), Cackletta, Fawful, Hooktail, Gloomtail & Bonetail (from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door), Doggymon, Captain Crocodile (Disney's Robin Hood), Alexander Rappa, Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure), Springtrap, The Nightmare Animatronics from FNAF 4, Captain Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson (Ice Age 4), Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (the hyenas from The Lion King), Joey, Dee Dee & Marky, Mr. Dark (Rayman 1), Dark R1 Rayman/Raymesis Jr., Admiral Razorbeard and his Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape), Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Desiree, Pariah Dark, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Freakshow (Danny Phantom), Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, Brother Blood, Control Freak, Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas), Phango (Khumba), Don Karnage and the Air Pirates (from TaleSpin), Felicia Karnage, Packbat & Gatorpossum (1987 Sylvanian Families), Wilde Wolf, Catchum Crocodile, Leland Lizard, Cajun Fox, Seymour the Cat (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Bebop and Rocksteady (1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Shredder, Adolf Wolf (Tex Avery's 1942 "Blitz Wolf"), Von Vulture, Paula Fox(Only during the events of "The First Battle"), Catnip(Only during the events of "The First Battle"), Daisy Dingo(Only during the events of "The First Battle"), Fanny Fox(Only during the events of "The First Battle"), Potato Chip Popple(Only during the events of "The First Battle") and Popy the Fox(Only during the events of "The First Battle"). Other Info *Birth date:August 14 *Species:Fox(Duh!) *Favorite Characters:K.O., Mable, Dib, Ami, Dendy, Lincoln, Yumi, Pikachu, Puppycorn, Pinto, GIR, Manic the Hegehog, Sonic the Hegehog, Sonia the Hegehog, ZIM, GIR, Treekco, Julie, Rad, Enid, Carol, Fink, and so much more *Favorite shows:Gravity Falls, Total Drama, Invader Zim, Pokemon, Ok K.O.!, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Popwerpuff girls(The orginal), Digimon, Teen Titans GO!(Yes, Ivy likes that show), The Loud House, Parappa the Rapper anime, Sonic Underground, Unikitty! and more. *Favorite cartoon episodes:"The Inconveniencing", "The EX-Files", "Rise of The Zitboy", "T.K.O." and "Julie AmiYumi". *Least Favorite cartoon episodes:"Dark Harvest"(She hates this episode so much!), "You Get Me"(She hates this episode so much!), "Brian"(She hates this episode so much!),"Green Isn't Your Color", "Making the Case", "Oceans Eight-or Nine", "The City of Frownsvile", "The Internet", "WereGarurumon's Dinner" and "A Kepper for Keeps?". Voice Actors She is voiced by Courtney Taylor in all but one ToonTopia appearances, and Stephanie Nadolny in "Ivy and Company" Triva *Ivy's voice actor, Courtney Taylor, voices Ivy's favorite character of all time, K.O.. *The reason why Manic is her Boyfriend is because in real life, Sorenrulescool5's first fictional crush WAS Manic the Hedgehog. *The GFTC Wolf was once Ivy's crush, but after finding out he was evil, Manic became her boyfriend. *Ivy has neddlephobia, which is a fear of neddles, which means she is afraid of shots. *Being born on August 14th, Ivy's astrological sign is Leo, which granted her the planetary influence of Mars. *In "Ivy and Company", she is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny and was 8-9 years old, while in other ToonTopia apperances, she is voiced by Courtney Taylor and is 10-11 years old, making her one of the only characters in ToonTopia that age.